Mother dearest, so perceptive
by Kasimere
Summary: Frigga and Loki have a conversation the latter thought he'd never have. Considering he did indeed believe he'd never see her again for obvious reasons. *ONESHOT, FEELS A'PLENTY. *DARK WORLD SPOILERS*


**_**MORE SPOILERS, COR' BLIMEY DON'T I LIKE ME SOME OF THEM?**_**

_Taking inspiration from a scene within 'The dark world' between Loki and Frigga, I decided to write this lil' one shot. Sorry if it's approximately a little worse than the maiden voyage of the Titanic, I am a mere mortal. _

* * *

_"Always so perceptive of everyone, but yourself."_

Loki lost consciousness at a sight he thought he'd truly never again come to care for. Of course the god of lies had been lying to himself whenever he used the phrase 'again'. As the truth had always stayed set in the internal glacier that was his heart. He _never_ stopped loving his 'brother'. As well, as he never thought a wicked thought towards Frigga.

Odin, Odin was the different matter. But that no longer mattered, did it?

No, the sight he last saw was that of Thor, on the brink of what seemed to be a swiftly approaching waterfall of tears. The adopted brother of the overly sentimental thunder god had attempted to utter a sincere apology. But it came out spluttered, disjointed and broken. But that was enough, as Thor seemed to understand. The shift within the blue hues of his eyes indicated to Loki that within the eyes of Thor- that little brother, that only days before Thor claimed to have deemed gone, vanished in the abyss of a frosted madness, was not gone. Instead he was lying in his arms, dying.

Loki felt content in knowing that he had some redeeming features, the hate had not left his being but after the death of his mother and his recent thoughts of clarity. He was willing to revert to his old habitual nature. Accepting his brother to truly be his brother. Accepting the mother of all things golden to also be his own.

For Thor now did not beg for his brothers return, but acted instead as he would in youth when upset with Loki. The point being, he treated the frost runt like his brother again. And there was no pleading or ignorant misunderstanding. That's what provided Loki's overall final thoughts.

He let his world darken once more, but this time- he was not thrown into an abyss. He was being held by his big brother, he felt safe despite the pain and even had the audacity to think he could rest now. As he did as a child, by his brothers side. Consciousness failed him, and he slipped into a comfortable plume of weightlessness.

...

Loki did not know where he was, and couldn't quite put his finger on his locations appearance. It surrounded him, yes, but he could not see it. But, he felt like he could. Descriptions of the area could not come to mind yet he wasn't at a loss of what it looked like.

He did not understand why he was not panicking. Abruptly his green gaze rushed to his wound, which failed to appear. What sorcery was this? This wasn't the nothingness he wished for, and neither was this the deepest pits of Hel. It was calm, warm, pleasant. And it only aided in greatly confusing the sorcerer.

"Loki." A voice, as sweet as honey and more radiant than the most brilliant sunrise or twilight sounded from behind the trickster. Spinning on his heels, face set in an unintentional emotional plea; Loki's eyes met those of this mothers. She stood there, mere meters from him, dressed in finery of gold with her hair released from any intricate binding to instead flow freely about her. A smile upon her face brighter than the golden architecture of her homeland. "...Mother?" His voice slipped out in a desperate whisper, ending in a break that only hindered Loki in his more emotional moments. Tentatively he stepped forward, reaching out a hand. He should have been seeing this visage as a trick, or at least taken it with a pinch of salt... but he found himself unable. All barriers that his mind retained fell when she opened out her arms, he nearly tripped over himself to reach her arms.

Loki had not been embraced, in what seemed to be a life time. Take away the instance of course of being cradled in death. But this unbridled feeling of love and affection acted like a drink of a parched wanderer. Greedily he drank it in, burying his head in her shoulder and simply taking in her presence, her feeling of warmth. The smell of honeysuckle and rain.

Eventually, his mother pulled away from him. Keeping her hands fixed upon his upper arms. Gazing at her with nothing but love, he forbid his own lip from trembling but could do nothing for the tears that welled within his eyes. With a hint of water within her own orbs, Frigga gave him a more, forlorn smile before she spoke again.

"My son, you get up." He blinked, then frowned and shook his head slightly. "What..?" Loki's mother squeezed his arms gently. "Wake up, Loki. This is _your_ chance."

Loki's emotions began to rush within him, he took his hands to his mother's sides and looked upon her a near mirror to the anxious child of yesteryear. "...Mother? I do not understand... Please, you're hear.. and I'm- I'm.." _dead. _But for now the word refused to leave his lips. "I'm sorry."

Frigga, near now upon the true verge of tears nodded- her face contorting to keep them at bay, Loki noted that this expression could not even taint her beauty- maybe he noted it to ignore his own tears that began to fall silently.

The Allmother spoke in a hushed tone. "I know, my son, I know." She drew in a breath, her eyes regaining that gentle yet strong nature she forever held. "But you have to go, you have to wake up."

"But mother... I'm dead." Loki retorted, giving her a grave stare of utter seriousness. To his surprise this earned a small smile from Frigga, after a pause. She spoke, admiring her son as if it was the last time she would be able to do so.

"Always so perceptive of everyone, but yourself."

...

The abrupt gasp and contortion of the tricksters body startled the Asgardian solider that stood above it. The decay blue that had previously out-bled the deathly colouration of his skin shifted to that of his commonly known form. Green eyes shot open, but saw nothing for a few moments. The guard couldn't help but stare down in awe.

A decision he regretted when slowly, those gleaming green eyes focused upon him.

* * *

_**HOHohoho, thanks up front for reviews and favorites. 3**_


End file.
